


Can I Kiss You?

by NikWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikWrites/pseuds/NikWrites
Summary: Sam asks to kiss Dean, that's pretty much it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluff story that I came up with, just so you guys can have something to read because of my lack of posting!

The brothers had just got back from another hunt, this one more exhausting than the last. They were currently sitting in a motel room that had been the only room available, which to them was the shittist room. Dean watched Sam as the younger brother changed, not caring if he caught him staring or not. Sam knew he was being watched, and in all honesty, it brought him some excitement. The boys hadn't been by themselves for a while, tonight being the first night in a few weeks. 

As soon Sam was changed, he crawled into the bed that Dean had been watching him from just moments ago. “Dean… can I kiss you?” The question came out of nowhere and Dean had not been expecting it to come from his brother. A hot chick, yes, but Sam? That was a whole new level and the older brother had never seen this side of Sam before. They would always stare at each other when they got out of the shower, or when they were outside working on the car in nothing but pants and a wife beater. The two never made any contact like that though.

“Um, what?” The eldest man asked, watching the other with wide eyes. 

“Are you going to make me repeat myself?” Dean said nothing, only squirmed a bit where he sat, so Sam pushed on. “Can. I. Kiss. You?” There, that should make Dean happy. 

“Fuck Sammy. Why?” The younger brother glared at Dean, guess it didn't. 

Dean hadn't moved yet, so Sam took this as his opportunity. He crawled towards Dean, pouncing on him like a wild, hungry animal. “S-mmph!” Dean didn't get much more out before the younger one’s lips found his. Dean pushed him off, rolling off the bed in the process. “What the actual FUCK Sam!” The older brother tried to hide that he did, in fact, enjoy it. Didn't work very well, as a bright red blush spread over his face. Sam noticed this and smirked with enjoyment from the bed as he gazed down at Dean. 

“So, I'm gonna ask one more time. Can I kiss you?” Dean flipped him off before proceeding to get back on the bed with his brother, wrapping him in a nice, warm embrace.

“I'm going to kill you later.” Dean stated, glaring at his brother. Sam just shrugged at the statement, he didn't care about later, all he cared about was right now. 

“And don't turn this into a chick-flick moment.” The eldest Winchester said, jade eyes watching Sam.

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Sam said, laughing as he grabbed his brother.


End file.
